My Vendetta
by Virtute et Armis
Summary: One-shot. AU. Naruto is in high school and is plagued by his newly returned ex bestfriend. Naturally, his world is flipped upside down, or maybe it's just flipped right side up. Sasunaru. rated T for one kiss


**This was a one shot I wrote. Yes I wrote it so it's mine. The only thing I do not own are the Naruto's characters. **

**Warnings**: There is shonen-ai (boy love) no yaoi or anything (I cannot write that stuff )

**Pairings**: Sasunaru. That's it, it's too short for any other pairings to appear.  
This could become a series, but I have too much right now to even try. So unless you tell me to add to it I probably won't because I'm last xD. And sick…very sick. I got some stomach virus and I can't eat or else it all decides to leave my system rapidly. Ughhh.

**Anyways. Here's the story!**

This whole concept was new to the blonde boy; it was an absolutely foreign idea. He idly hit his pencil against the desk, chewing on his lip, as his teacher explained some difficult formula. His leg tapped impatiently as nothing was sinking in, but none the less he began to take notes again. If anything, he could get a brain blast later and he'd understand all of it.

But he doubted it. He seriously doubted it.

Sighing in frustration, consequently loud enough to attract the teacher's attention, he rolled the eraser of the pencil around in his mouth before setting back to work. A few girls giggled at his childish display and Sakura gave out a mock sigh of exasperation. Everyone else was happy for the short intervention in the grueling lesson from the grueling teacher except one.

Except Uchiha Sasuke.

The name screamed evil. It had to because it struck Naruto with fear at the first syllable. The girls, naturally, begged to differ and ogled the indignant boy from, well not much of a distance. The poor boy's stool was right beside his number one fan girl who didn't even alphabetically sit there. He sniggered at the remembrance of Sasuke's face when he noticed Tina was seated beside him.

Yet, back to the present, the Uchiha was snarling from his table. It was barely audible, but Tina caught on and followed suit with a feral growl of her own. Orochimaru, the Physics teacher turned a golden eye their way. Naruto silently shrunk in his seat and attempted to hide behind the lab table. Orochimaru naturally saw right through the poor attempt of camouflage and a yard stick came crashing on the table. "Uzumaki!" He seethed, apparently not pleased with the blonde boy for upsetting his favorite student, "I'll see you after school today…Understood?"

Naruto nodded lamely and cautiously straightened. So far he had avoided trouble with this particularly easy to irritate teacher, but today was not his day. He had woken up late, he had forgotten his lunch, and every lesson so far has gone straight over his head. The blonde swore he was smart, but today he was questioning his own intelligence.

Class ended and Sakura immediately gravitated towards Naruto followed by her best friend Ino. In middle school the two had been permanent fan girls of Uchiha Sasuke, but apparently labels aren't everything. The two had realized their fault the summer before freshman year when Sasuke and Naruto's entire friendship had crumbled. Sasuke had wanted to go to a boarding school, without telling, and felt he didn't have to tell. Naruto normally would be fine if Sasuke had disappeared and it be a mistake of him not telling, but the Uchiha brat had felt no need or obligation to let his best friend know he was leaving. For good.

But as we know, nothing has complete permanence.

This exact year Sasuke had returned, with a vengeance. Naruto had no clue why his ex-best friend made sure to voice his disgust towards Naruto, the blonde being present or not. It was already the end of September and Sasuke had not lessened at all. If he did something on Naruto's birthday he was sure to pay. Oh he was going to pay.

Naruto sat with more force than necessary on one of the benches in the over crowded cafeteria. Kiba broke his mouth away from the sandwich he was eating, his brown bangs framing his eyes slightly, but making a mess on his forehead, "You okay Naruto?" the boy asked, wary of why the growing boy had no lunch and wasn't in a conversational mood, which he always was.

"Sasuke got me in trouble…again!" Naruto grumbled, fisting his hands on the table visibly. Every fiber of his being wanted to rip the jerk a new one, but Orochimaru would only increase his detention. He missed Iruka, that guy would vouch for him and over see his detentions so they were somewhat pleasurable. Naruto had never been a bad kid, but the bad kids just seemed to fell the utter, desperate need to pick on him. Before, Sasuke had been his one stronghold, but now the boy was his worst weakness.

The world sucked, end of story. And guess what, it didn't feel it had dished enough of a dirty hand to the boy already. He just went over black jack.

A bento box was dropped roughly in front of him. They lived in America and he only knew of one family that stuck to their rich Japanese heritage. He turned around to see Sasuke mix into the crowd and sit down far away. He heard his mind scream for him to scowl, or glare, or anything, but he only felt regret.

All of Sasuke's new friends talked to him, poked him, and questioned him. They all wanted to know why he didn't bring a lunch. And he did, he just gave it away…to Naruto. Was this the dignified Uchiha's form of an apology? Or a new form of torture?

A small emotion somersaulted in his stomach as he opened the bento box, the rest of his friends not bothering to press the issue. A lot of them thought it was one of Naruto's fan girls who liked to exploit his Japanese roots, but there were only a select few who were bold enough. None the less it was possible, but the blonde knew otherwise. Yet, when he found a small note tucked in the corner he quickly pocketed it and willed the blush away from his face. Why was his body not reacting correctly? Why is he not throwing this out?! He shouldn't have accepted it, but he did. He shouldn't have taken the note for later reading, but he did.

But he did need to thank Sasuke, yet he didn't.

0o0o0o0o

Detention reared its head a little too soon for the blonde. His day had fared a little better after lunch, minus his dramatic evasion of Sasuke. Art class was the hardest and most comical. Sasuke had looked at him questionably a few times, probably searching for a response to the note. Naruto simply put paint on his forehead and smiled goofily.

The display of childish disinterest lead the Uchiha to know the note was not read. At first the raven had been irked and simply vowed some revenge. Then, he sadly realized Naruto's amount of revenge outweighed his, by far too much for the boy's liking. Yet, not having read the note left Sasuke in a sour mood. It had taken him nearly twenty times to get it right and his mother swore he was trying to deforest an entire continent (he refused to use pencil). None the less, he wanted it read and he was prepared to make sure Naruto did so.

When the unsuspecting reached his locker to grab his books to drag to detention he was met with Sasuke leaning arrogantly on his locker. The halls were long left un crowded because the blonde had ample time before detention and therefore decided to amble. Of course, if he knew it would end up with a smirking Uchiha on his locker, he would have gunned it from his English class.

"What do you want?" Naruto grunted, attempting to push the offender with a mindless shove to the shoulder. Sasuke didn't budge, but instead raised his chin in order to look at the blonde with hubris oozing out of those midnight pools. Sadly, this was a lost cause because Naruto beat the Uchiha out by a good two inches.

"I believe a thanks is in order…" Sasuke snarled slightly, still feeling slightly resentful about not being thanked properly. When they were younger Naruto would cling to him, but he began to gain independence. And now, the blonde had it, and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

"Thanks for blocking my locker." Naruto snarled and gave the raven a good, hard shove. Sasuke sidestepped to keep his balance, but still glared at the blonde.

"I meant about the lunch." Sasuke clarified, straightening once again.

Naruto's eyes went wide, wow had he just been tactless. Avoiding the guys was one thing, but pushing the guy who saved him from starvation was on an entirely different level. Without much thought, Naruto spoke, "Yo sorry, just bad day and-"

"Did you read the note?" The raven cut in, apparently impatient.

"What? No." Naruto said, fumbling for the note in his pocket. When he produced it Sasuke demanded he read it and the blonde did as he was told. It was an apology. Holy sh!t it was an apology. The handwriting was neat, slightly curved, but definitely Sasuke's. The words were oddly affectionate, but the faint embarrassment on Sasuke's face let the blonde know he was sincere.

"Crap…" Naruto breathed, crumpling the paper up, "You treated me like dirt in physics this morning and…"

"It was instinctive." Sasuke defended, "And I'm also going to detention with you."

Naruto was caught off guard, "What why?"

"I know Orochimaru, and I just don't like him. Therefore, I offered to take over your detention. Is it that terrible?"

"On the contrary," Naruto smirked, "It's quite wonderful."

Naruto turned towards his locker, therefore missing the anomaly. A soft smile spread on Sasuke's lips in small victory and something much bigger, relief. That note had twisted him on the inside because portraying his feelings was something he could not do very well. A smirk slid into the smile's place as Naruto flashed his large, trademark smile to his renewed friend as he slid his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Alright Ice-princess let's go!" He shouted, a little over enthusiastically, but Sasuke took it as assurance of his acceptance. He breathed in deeply and the scent of Naruto caught up in his nose, and he didn't mind. Rather, he liked it and took in another elongated inhale to make sure the aroma stayed within his nostrils.

Over the years of middle school he remembered Naruto complaining about cologne and the blonde still held true to his product boycott. Yet, Naruto had a distinct smell that was enough to make you _think_ he was wearing cologne, but just enough to be perfect. It smelled of the ocean, not the salt or the sand, but the breeze; the one that never froze you when you exited the water and was never strong enough to sting you with sand. To the raven it had always been his favorite thing and it still is, perhaps Naruto being the reason for his newfound obsession with the ocean or the fact it was jus refreshing.

Another small smile crossed the Uchiha's face as his reverie continued, the blonde still leading and enjoying the companionable silence. Sasuke had never intended to hurt Naruto by saying he didn't want to tell the blonde because he hadn't felt at that time he needed too. But now he knew he should have told him and a part of him would fall before the sun kissed boy and repeat the news over and over again. Normally for such an arrogant teenager that was unthinkable, but for someone in love it made perfect sense. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

When he had left for boarding school after the wretched fight, his heart had split. He felt it spill on the train ride and he felt himself cry. His body racked with sobs as he silently wept. Upon meeting many homosexuals in the boarding school he did realize his homosexual desires towards Naruto, but they were not animalistic, but needing him there as support and as a person. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't pull away and ruin his plan, but that apology letter should have sealed the deal unless the dobe was as dense as he remembered him.

Sadly, he was.

Naruto opened the door to Orochimaru's room to find it vacated, all the lab tables completely deserted. Shrugging he stepped over the threshold, followed by a silent Sasuke. "Looks like it's all ours." Naruto stated, waving his hands around and then stretching.

Sasuke smirked, "Sure is." He said with a small conspiratorial accent hidden in his words. Naruto, quite simply, sat down at the nearest stool and saluted at his now overseer.

"What do we do now Sasuke-sensei?" the blonde joked, leaning back against the table.

Sasuke smiled, and this time Naruto saw it, he smiled too. Smiles were contagious, especially the sincere, very rare, ones of Sasuke Uchiha. "First, I tell you how disrupting class is a very bad thing. And then I give you two hours to wonder how chewing on an eraser could get you detention. Finally you plan revenge on the catalyst of this detention, being me, and I worry for my life and attempt to hide all the sharp objects." He stated dryly, but it was colored in slight humor.

"How about I skip the contemplation," Naruto offered, "And go straight to the revenge."

Sasuke shook his head, "Then I wouldn't have time to hide the possible weapons. So with respect for my life, I am forcing upon you the silent contemplation."

Naruto laughed and agreed. Sasuke smiled and took Orochimaru's seat, staring at the blonde. As always the older one did not notice the watchful eyes and nestled his head into his arms. Naruto knew the conversation was over and will not start again for another twenty minutes at least, so he felt he could sleep. His chest soon began to rise and fall evenly, allowing the longing Uchiha to know of the blonde's napping.

The raven contemplated when to wake him up and decided not to bother. He had been worrying all last night and got no bit of sleep. He laid his head on the desk, allowing one arm to act as a pillow as, he too, succumbed to sleep.

Naruto awoke with the lucidity of a person injected with thirty tranquilizers. He looked around to find he was indeed in Orochimaru's lab, and it was indeed five o clock, far beyond his detention time. Then he remembered Sasuke and quickly fisted sleep from his eyes before his bleary eyes roamed the room. He spotted the missing person on Orochimaru's desk, cradling his head oddly with one arm and sleeping soundly. A small bit of drool escaped from his lips and trailed daintily down his chin. He chuckled good-naturedly and snuck up on the sleeping form.

Naruto gently wiped the drool from Sasuke's chin with his thumb. The raven started waking up slowly, and raised his head. He looked quizzically at the blonde, "What the…did you just…is that my…are you insane?" He finished, with more of an accusation than a question.

Naruto smirked and rubbed the droll on his shirt front, leaving a barely visible line on his orange t-shirt. "Still have the orange fetish I see." Sasuke sat up slowly, nothing Naruto's orange shirt and orange detailing on his black sweat pants.

"Hey, the chicks dig it so I don't mind it. Well it's good because it's like a win-win. Ya know?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke could feel his heart hit his rip cage erratically. Jealousy began to seep into his system and he felt all self control melt into a puddle on the floor beneath his feet, he felt himself slipping on it and finally falling.

"Have you ever though of…you know a boy…as more than a friend." Sasuke finished hesitantly, but his voice sounded somewhat sure between the pauses.

Naruto's eyes widened and the seriousness of the question, for once, hit him full on. "I never really thought of a guy. I have nothing against homosexuals and guess I could be considered on because I have thought of some guys…few though…in that sense of love…" He trailed off at the end, not because he was done, but because Sasuke had started stroking his cheek,

Part two had officially initiated, "Was I one of those boys, Naruto?" He asked, knotting his hand into the back of Naruto's hair.

"Well…yea…I once had a…er…I can't really say it out loud. It's embarrassing you know."

Sasuke smiled, for real, and laughed, which was a lethal combination to Naruto's heart. Of course he had thought of Sasuke as possibly more than a friend, all people had viewed the possibility of their best friend being that way. So Naruto rationalized that when he was being kissed by Sasuke, and participated actively in the heated conflict of tongues, he was only following the order of nature. Because, they always say you fall in love with your best friend.


End file.
